This new mini-spray carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling developed by me in 1985 at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland by crossing two varieties selected from our collection of carnations maintained for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its spreading growth habit and the yellow coloration of its blossoms. Asexual propagation of this selected plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer. Propagation of this new plant by cuttings was continued through successive generations to determine whether the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would be retained from generation to generation and its homogeneity could be assured.
This proved to be successful and this new mini-spray carnation variety is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.